Chocolate Cake
by nukagirl
Summary: Mix chocolate cake with turtle teasing, and what do you get? well, no chocolate cake. Raph and Mikey learn a lesson about being mean


"My sons, training is over now" Master Splinter said. His four eleven year old sons sighed in relief and started to walk off to found something else to do.

"Leonardo" Splinter said to his oldest son, who had a blue bandanna around his eyes. The turtle looked up at his rat father.

"I am going out, please look after your brothers and see to it that they have done their chores" Splinter told him. Leo nodded and Splinter left, putting on an old brown coat.

Leo turned around and looked though the lair. Raph and Mikey had turned on the play station and were playing video games. Donnie had started on his chores and was dusting around the lair.

"Turn it off" Leo ordered Mikey and Raph and walked into the kitchen. His chore was to clean the kitchen, but as he looked around at the dirty dishes and the crumbles littered in the floor, he was having second thoughts.

Splinter had had them training hard and he was hungry. Chores could wait a few minuets. He went to the cupboard, where there was a chocolate cake stored. It had been in there for a while now, and he was sure that Splinter wouldn't mind. He cut it into four parts and put them on separate plates. Leo smiled and licked the chocolate crumbs off his fingers.

"Guy" he called out of the kitchen door and grabbed a spoon.

"What?" Raph called back, angrily.

"Do you want chocolate cake?" Leo called, with a knowing smile on his face. Even though he was in the kitchen, he could see in his mind Mikey and Raph look at each other in amazement and then jump off the couch and hurry into the kitchen.

"Cake!" Mikey cheered, grabbing the first bit.

"Donnie" Leo called, eating into his cake. Donnie came in, with a can of polish and a cloth in his hand.

"You stink!" Mikey said, screwing up his beak. Donnie shrugged it off and took the last bit of cake.

"Stink Donnie! Stinky Donnie!" Mikey started to sing. Donnie glared at him.

"It's the polish" he told Mikey.

"Yeh, because Donnie is such a goodie-goodie" Raph joked.

"Guys, quit it" Leo warned.

"Not even Leo has started his chores yet" Mikey told Donnie.

"Well, I have calculated that if we start our jobs now, it gives us more time to do our own thing because if we do what we want first, then we rush to get the chores done and that means we will make mistakes and that will take more time to finish our jobs, by which Splinter will come back and will get in trouble" Donnie told them, very matter of factly. Raph and Mikey stared at him and then burst out laughing.

"Listen to Braniac go on" Raph laughed.

"He is so boring" Mikey said. Donnie glared at them.

"Boring Brainiac Donnie" Raph and Mikey said together, "Goodie-goodie Don" thye were saying it quite meanly. Leo, being faster at eating them his brothers, finished his cake and threw the plate in the sink.

"Guys, stop it" Leo told them, firmly. Mikey and Raph annoyed him and continued to tease Donnie. Donnie glared at them, clearly hurt, and then walked out of the kitchen with his chocolate cake. Mikey and Raph laughed.

Leo went over to them and took their plates away.

"Hey!" Mikey complained. Raph tired to get the plate back by grabbing at it.

"If you do that, you might knock the plate and your cake will go on the floor" Leo warned him.

"Give my cake back" Raph ordered.

"No, if you can't say nice things, you can't have cake" Leo told them.

"That's not fair" Mikey whined.

"What's not nice is the things you said to Donnie" Leo said, holding the plates up high and walking out go the kitchen.

"I want my cake back" Mikey whined.

"Say sorry to Donnie and I might consider giving it back to you" Leo told him. Donnie was watching them from the sofa, where he was finishing his cake.

"Sorry Donnie" Mikey said, quietly and with an angry look on his face.

"Sorry Donnie" Raph said, with a smile and in a sing-song voice.

"Neither of you meant what you just said, so you are not getting the cake back" Leo said and went to the bathroom. He put the cake in the bath and came back out again. He shut the door, holding the handle up.

"Come on, Leo" Raph said, angrily.

"No, not until you say sorry, and properly" Leo replied.

"Well, I'm not saying sorry until you give me back my cake" Raph said, crossing his arms.

"No cake then" Leo smiled.

"Please" Mikey begged, giving Leo his best puppy dog eyes.

"No, now go and say sorry and do your chores" Leo ordered them. Seeing that there was no was of getting their cake back, Mikey and Raph gave Leo their best evil eyes and sulked off.

"Stupid goodie-goodie Donnie" Leo heard Mikey mutter.

"That's not going to get your cake back" Leo told them.

Raph and Mikey and started to do their chores, which was to tidy the living area and the bedroom that they all shared. When they weren't looking, Leo took their cakes out and hid them in the cupboard so he could get on with his chores. He went into the kitchen and started to wash the dishes.

"Hey!" he heard Raph shout, "Where's the cake" He and Mikey had ran start into the bathroom when Leo had stopped guarding it. Leo laughed.

"Say sorry and I'll tell you" Leo shouted back to him. Leo heard the TV playing.

"Raph, Mikey turn the TV off NOW!" Leo yelled, drying the last dish and putting it away. He went into the living area, but it wasn't Mikey and Raph playing video games, it was Donnie watching a documentary.

"I've finished my chores" Donnie said, without looking up.

"Goodie-goodie" Leo heard Raph shout.

"Just annoy them" Leo told Donnie. Leo walked over to the bed room, where Raph and Mikey were making a bed.

"We're nearly done now" Mikey told Leo, giving Raph a pillow who put it on the bed.

"Can we have our cake yet?" Mikey asked.

"Have you said sorry?" Leo asked, looking around the room, which was tidy. Neither of them replied.

"I'll take that as a no" Leo said and walked out of the room. He sat with Donnie on the sofa and watched the TV.

An hour late, he heard Raph and Mikey whispering. They were looking around the lair for their cake.

"You took too long, we ate it" Leo told them, winking at Donnie.

"What!?" Mikey yelled, looking upset. Donnie smiled.

"No you didn't "Raph said, knowing better then to fall for their tricks.

"Fine, we didn't" Leo shrugged.

"Come on, it's around here somewhere" Raph told Mikey and their reassumed their search.

"Find it!" Raph shouted, ten minuets later. Mikey and Donnie came over to them with their plates of chocolate cake and smiling, like they had won the battle.

"You really need to find a better hiding place" Raph grinned. Leo said nothing and continued to watch the TV. The chocolate cake was consumed within a few minuets and Mikey and Raph sat there, licking their fingers.

Leo noticed that Donnie looked upset and Leo looked meaningfully at Mikey, who he knew would break fast under his glace. Mikey sighed.

"I'm sorry, Donnie, I didn't mean what I said" Raph looked at Mikey and then at Donnie.

"Yeh, me too, I'm sorry" he told Donnie.

"It's ok" Donnie smiled. Leo smiled as well. Mikey and Raph may have won the battle, but Leo and Donnie had defiantly won the war.

**This is based off what happed between me and my sisters the other day. My parents went out and left me in charge. I cut up some chocolate cake and give same all to my sisters. Two of them started to tease the other and I took their cake away. **

**It was quite funny so I wrote this.**

**Hope you enjoy. Please review, flames welcome but nothing too harsh **

**Nukagirl **


End file.
